You and I
by Asegawa
Summary: Fanfiction sur TATU - Yulia rencontre Lena dans une crique. Un pistolet pointé sur elle. Drôle d'entrée en matière. Pourquoi autant de sang sur son visage ? Elle ne le sait pas encore mais cette rencontre va changer sa vie pour toujours. Attention Yuri !
1. Chapter 1 : You and I

_**Note :** Yulia Volkova et Lena Katina appartiennent à elle même. Toutes les chansons sont à droits réservés. Merci d'en tenir compte ! ^^_

_N'hésitez pas à me poster des reviews grandement appréciées ! =)_

_Asegawa_  
><em>xxx<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1: You and I<strong>

_« You and I, holding tight, you and I, gotta fight, you and I, side by side, you and I, say goodbye, you and I, feels so right, you and I, holding tight, you and I, side by side, you and I , for the rest of our life... »_

Je roule sans but, je roule encore et encore, plus vite, plus de risques, plus proche de la mort... Je lâche la poignée de gaz dans le virage, ce tournant sera-t-il le dernier...? Je ferme les yeux... elle m'apparait. Ultime moment de lucidité, je resserre mon étreinte sur le guidon et évite le précipice de près. J'ai l'impression d'avoir vu l'ange de la mort me sourire un instant.

Je m'arrête au bord de la falaise. Je mets la béquille et enlève mon casque pour libérer ma courte chevelure brune au vent. Je descends de ma monture et caresse la courbe de la selle. J'ouvre un peu ma combinaison noire et rouge pour laisser respirer mon buste malgré ce mois de février et lâche un soupir en souriant : « Merci, je l'ai échappé belle cette fois... »

En bas, les vagues grises se brisent sur les rochers de la crique avec la force du désespoir. _« Les couchers de soleil peuvent être si apaisants... »_ Pensais-je alors que la baie était plongée dans une lumière rouge feu. Je m'accoude à la barrière protégeant les visiteurs de cette vue d'une chute fatale. Je ferme les yeux et laisse le vent m'offrir une caresse rassurante sur mes joues.

« Plouf... »

Ce bruit reconnaissable venait d'en bas, de la crique. Je me penche un peu pour voir d'où provenait le son. Là, assise sur un rocher, une silhouette lance quelque chose qui ressemble à une pierre à la mer. La tête enfouie dans des genoux pâles, je distingue une chevelure rousse de la même couleur que le ciel. Aux derniers rayons de ce soleil d'hiver bientôt engloutis par les flots à l'horizon, un objet brille dans sa main. Je plisse les yeux pour distinguer des formes macabres : « un... flingue ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, bordel ?»

À peine avais-je réalisé que j'étais remontée sur ma moto et roulais déjà en direction de la crique. Arrivée près du banc de sable, je descendis en trombe de mon engin jetant mon casque au sol. Je cours. _« Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas trop tard... »_ Je serre les dents. Je passe un bloc de rochers et m'arrête en glissade. Je me retrouve nez à nez avec un Beretta pointé sur moi.

« Que... »

Je fais quelques pas en arrière. Et lève les mains en signe de paix :

« Wooh...! Doucement... »

La rouquine que j'avais aperçue du haut de la falaise fait trembler le pistolet dans sa main. J'inspecte derrière moi, c'est bien moi qu'elle vise. Je regarde une seconde fois son visage et découvre des tâches de sang mêlées à un torrent de larmes. Je déglutis.

_Bon Dieu, dans quoi je me suis fourrée ? _

A croire qu'elle ne doit pas savoir s'en servir, elle n'a même pas le doigt sur la gâchette. Je profite de cette inattention et claque un coup de pied sauté sur son bras. Mes années de close-combat auront eu finalement une utilité, l'effet que j'attendais se produisit. Elle lâche son arme, s'écrase les genoux dans le sable et se tient le bras dans un grognement de douleur. Ses yeux verts opalins me regardent avec terreur. Elle avait dû aussi avoir une conversation avec l'ange de la mort.

« Maintenant on peut discuter...! »

Je fais un pas vers elle, elle recule et s'adosse aux rochers en se recroquevillant. Si elle avait pu se changer en pierre, elle l'aurait fait. Ses jambes sont écorchées et je note un morceau de tissu pendant hors de sa jupe à pois. Tiraillée entre horreur et honte d'avoir posé mon regard à cet endroit, je comprends qu'il s'agit de son sous-vêtement déchiré.

_Putain il s'est passé quoi ici ?_

Je fais un rapide tour d'horizon et remarque une petite grotte près des rochers. Un corps masculin est étendu à l'entrée, le crâne baignant dans le sang et quelques brides de cervelle voulant échapper à son propriétaire. Je ravale une nausée et repose mes yeux sur la rousse. Je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. Ça doit déjà être assez lourd à porter alors de là à mettre des mots dessus...

Je m'approche doucement d'elle comme on approche d'une bête blessée. La petite boule de peur se contracte. Je m'accroupis et tente d'avancer ma main pour enlever une de ses mèches collée à son visage. Les yeux de la fille se révulsent de terreur. Elle repousse ma main d'une gifle réflexe. Je saisis sa main qui passe à quelques centimètres de mon visage et l'entraine vers moi pour la serrer contre moi. J'aurais aimé que l'on fasse ça pour moi. Je la serre le plus fort que je peux, la petite chose se débat quelques instants alors que je ressers un peu plus mon étreinte. Je la sens se décrisper enfin. Je lève les yeux au ciel comme pour promettre quelque chose à l'infinité d'étoiles qui vient de naître. « Ça va aller... »


	2. Chapter 2 : Disappear

**Chapitre 2 :**

Je roule sans but. J'accélère. Dans un virage serré, quelque chose agrippe le cuir de ma combinaison. Je sens une chaleur se coller à mon dos alors que je redresse le bolide à la sortie du virage. Je repense à ce qu'il vient de se passer : « Je suis dans une sacrée merde... » Dis-je tout haut, mes mots finissant sans réponse dans le vrombissement du moteur.

Dans cette crique où j'avais rencontré la jeune fille, je m'étais débarrassée du corps ainsi que du révolver en les jetant du haut d'un rocher à la mer. La rouquine n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot et m'avait suivie quand je lui avais tendu un pantalon de pluie logé dans mon sac à dos et mon casque.

Maintenant, une larme coule sur mon visage. Non pas à cause du vent sur mes yeux sans protection, mais bien de dégout. _Comment peut-on faire ça..._

Alors que je gare mon engin dans le box réservé à mon appartement, la jeune fille maintenant scrute le sol, le regard vide, sans même avoir retiré son casque. Je m'approche d'elle et lui enlève délicatement. Son regard n'a pas changé. Elle me suit jusqu'à mon appartement, je me dirige vers la chambre pour me débarrasser de ma combinaison et enfiler un short et un t-shirt un peu trop grand en guise de pyjamas. Je reviens dans l'entrée et m'aperçois qu'elle n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre. Toujours le même regard vide collé à ses chaussures. Je lui pris doucement la main et entrainai le zombie jusqu'à la salle de bain. J'ouvre les robinets de la douche d'eau bouillante et, sans aucune arrière-pensée, je nous déshabille et elle se laisse faire. Avec toujours la même absence dans les yeux, je l'installe dans la douche avec moi. L'eau régénératrice me fait du bien. Un coup de fouet bien mérité après cette fin de journée irréelle. Elle ne bouge toujours pas. Les yeux fixés sur ma poitrine. J'ai un sursaut de gène, mais je comprends bien vite que ce n'est pas moi qu'elle regarde, mais sa propre conscience.

Alors que j'entreprends de lui laver les cheveux, je note du sang qui coule sur son visage. Elle a une méchante blessure sur le coin de la tête. _« Le salaud... » _Je me ravise et commence par éponger son visage. Un sanglot lourd de peine s'échappe de ses lèvres tendres. Au début, je crois lui avoir fait mal. Mais non. Elle se lâche, enfin. Elle s'écroule sur le sol dur de la douche et je tente d'accompagner sa chute de mon corps blotti contre elle. Du sang et des larmes s'engouffrent dans la bouche d'évacuation. Mes propres larmes s'y mêlent silencieusement. Une nouvelle fois, je lui fais la même promesse qu'à la crique : « Ça va aller... »

Nous étions sortis de la douche et j'avais pansé ses blessures du mieux que je pouvais. Strips et antiseptique. J'avais renfilé mon pyjama de fortune, et lui apportai des vêtements propres tandis qu'elle s'était assise sur mon lit. Complètement nue. Je déglutis et fermai les yeux pour chasser une nouvelle fois la honte et les rougeurs qui avaient dû s'installer sur mes joues. J'entre dans la pièce et me racle la gorge pour reprendre un peu de contenance. Elle me lance un regard plein de larmes pour la première fois depuis qu'on était rentré.

« Je t'ai apporté des vêtements. Et j'ai mis les autres à la poubelle, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas. Je m'appelle Yulia au fait !» dis-je sans trop attendre de réponse.

Et soudain, une voix s'échappe de ses lèvres tremblantes : « Merci... »

_Heureuse de voir qu'elle n'est pas muette... _Je me dis alors que je m'étais retournée par pudeur. _Elle n'a pas besoin que je la scrute non plus...!_

« Tu vas bien? Je veux dire... euh mieux...? » Dis-je sans m'en rendre compte . _Quelle question con ! _Je me taloche virtuellement le front. Contre toute attente, la rouquine souffle un imperceptible « Oui » du bout des lèvres. _Ouf...!_

« Je te laisse t'habiller alors... » Dis-je en sortant de la pièce sans un regard.

Après quelques minutes, je toque à la porte de ma propre chambre et souris à mon geste. Sans réponse, je prends la décision d'entrer quand même. Elle porte mon débardeur gris favori et un de mes boxers trop petit qui laisse dépasser les courbes de ses fesses. Elle s'est endormie. Je pousse un soupir de soulagement en enlevant quelques mèches humides de son visage qui avait repris des couleurs et découvre un grain de beauté au coin de l'œil au milieu des taches de rousseur. _Trop mignon... _

Je la couvre d'une couverture, puis dépose un pantalon et un pull bien confortable et sors de la pièce en prenant soin de ne pas faire de bruit. J'entre sur le balcon et allume une cigarette. La fumée s'envole dans la nuit laissant échapper une bouffée de stress émanant de moi. Je jette mon mégot dans un grand cendrier plein d'eau sur le balcon. _Bon, bah ce soir, c'est canapé alors... _Je me blottis dans un plaid et tente de dormir.

La lumière du jour me réveille. Je jette mon corps hors de la couverture, encore engourdi d'avoir dormi sur ce canapé bien trop dur et lève les yeux vers l'horloge de la cuisine. Onze heure trente. _Ouh j'ai trop dormi...!_ Je me dirige vers la cuisine et allume machinalement la cafetière.

Je me rends dans la chambre pour m'assurer que la jeune fille allait bien. Je pousse la porte doucement pour ne pas la réveiller. Un rapide coup d'œil sur cet endroit familier me jette dans l'effroi. Le lit était fait impeccablement, personne dans la chambre. Je sors en trombe et manque de m'éclater le nez sur le mur du couloir qui séparait la chambre de la salle de bain. Personne. Arrivée dans l'entrée, j'entame un dérapage incontrôlé sur le paquet pour me rattraper au meuble de l'entrée. Une lettre. J'empoigne le papier et, alors que je glisse mon dos contre le mur, mes mains commencent à trembler.

_Yulia,_

_Merci pour les vêtements, la douche, le réconfort... Je quitte ta vie, je ne veux pas te mêler à mon enfer. Encore merci._

_Lena. _

« Merde ! » dis-je tout haut. Seul le bruit du café coulant dans la cafetière me répondit. La pluie battait les vitres de mon appartement quand j'émergeai de mon cauchemar. Elle était partie. Lena. Encore et toujours une prière aux Dieux s'il existe bien quelqu'un là haut. « Je fais quoi maintenant? »


	3. Chapitre 3 : Running blind

Chapitre 3 : Running Blind

_« Calling your name I hear only echoes. Searching the rain I see only shadows. You've got to show me your face. Voices, I hear them calling behind me. Phantoms of you are burning inside me. You've got to give me a sign... »_

Six mois. Six mois que ma rencontre avec Lena avait eu lieu. Mes yeux me piquent de larmes trop longtemps retenues. Six mois d'insomnies. Et puis pourquoi ça me touche autant d'abord ?

-« ...Soixante cinq euros trente siouplaît...! » me dit la caissière en mâchant un vieux chewing-gum d'un air niais.

-« Euh pardon. Tenez, je pensais à autre chose... » Je lui tends la monnaie.

-« Un amoureux peut-être ? » me répond-elle, comme si ça la regardait.

Je repars du supermarché sans un mot de plus avec un pack de bière, une cartouche de cigarettes et un sandwich. Comment la retrouver ? Savoir si elle va bien au moins. Pour sur, son ancien agresseur ne l'embêterait plus.

Je retourne à mon garage en trainant des pieds, MON garage. Cela faisait maintenant cinq mois que j'avais ouvert ma propre boîte dans la cité des anges, me tuant au travail pour tuer ma solitude. Et ce soleil... de plomb, je lève la tête pour regarder l'enseigne dont j'étais si fière : « Volkova Motors – Bike 's repairs ». Je m'adosse nonchalamment sur un tonneau d'huile et croque dans mon sandwich sans appétit. Tout en mastiquant, je passe un doigt sur une de mes tempes et commence à la masser. -« Foutue migraine »

Je jette mon piètre repas à peine entamé dans la poubelle et me remets sous le pont. « Purée! Ce qu'il fait chaud aujourd'hui...! » Je souffle en réajustant ma casquette de baseball et descends de moitié la fermeture éclair de mon bleu pour le nouer autour de ma taille. Tant pis, mon débardeur gris paierait pour cette chaleur.

Alors que je dévissai le bouchon d'huile de la bécane, j'entends Mathilde, ma secrétaire, cinquante ans, douce comme une mamie gâteau, qui crie par sa petite fenêtre de réception :

-« Mademoiselle ? Je peux vous renseigner ? »

Je sors la tête de dessous le moteur et attrape un chiffon sale pour essuyer mes mains pleines d'huile de vidange. Je ne vois pas bien la silhouette plantée à l'entrée du garage parmi les vapeurs d'huile et le contre-jour en cette journée de juillet si chaude. Juste une jupe à pois qui flotte grâce au ventilateur de la clim.

-« Bonjour M'dame ! Je peux vous aider ? » « Merci Mathilde, laisse, je m'en occupe... » Dis-je à la secrétaire qui était sorti de sa cabine.

Tout en approchant, je sens mes jambes me lâcher. « Merde avance...! C'est Elle..!» Lena est devant moi, avec la même jupe que ce jour-là. C'est la même. Elle ouvrit la bouche : « Mademoiselle Yulia, c'est bien vous? » Mes yeux étaient remplis de larmes cette fois. Je les essuie du dos de la main « Merde...! Désolée Lena... » Je m'approche un peu plus, je veux la serrer dans mes bras. Il le faut. Arrivée à quelques pas d'elle je sens mon sang se glacer : « Je ne suis pas Lena... » Me dit-elle gravement. Elle a raison, cette femme qui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à Lena, mais avec dix ans de plus et son grain de beauté près de l'œil a disparu.

Je fais quelques pas en arrière et sens mon mal de crâne empiré, et je sens qu'il ne va pas s'arranger.

-« Mais... vous êtes qui alors ? Où est-elle ? Où est Lena ? » Je serre les dents.

-« Je suis, ou j'étais... je ne sais pas... la sœur ainée de Lena, Tania Katina. Elle a disparu. Depuis six mois maintenant... »

Je la regarde avec horreur. _Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, bordel ?_

-«...Elle est venue chez moi un soir, il y a six mois comme je vous dis. Elle m'a parlé d'une Yulia. Elle m'a raconté que vous vous étiez occupé d'elle après sa rupture avec Dimitri. »

_De quoi ? Tu parles d'une rupture..! On n'explose pas le crâne d'un mec pour ça...Elle a dû omettre le meurtre..._

-« Alors, au bout de deux mois sans nouvelles, j'ai commencé à m'inquiéter. Et vu que vous avez été la dernière personne à l'avoir vu, j'ai fait toutes les Yulia de l'annuaire. Et il n'y en avait pas tant que ça à Los Angeles heureusement...! J'ai vu que la dernière tenait un garage alors j'ai décidé de venir directement. »

J'enlève ma casquette et m'en sers comme un éventail, car j'ai l'impression que je vais me sentir mal. Ce n'est pourtant pas Lena devant moi mais ça me fait le même effet. Elles se ressemblent tellement.

Je dis à Mathilde que l'on fermera plus tôt aujourd'hui et lui donne congé. J'ai besoin de digérer tout ça. Je ferme le rideau métallique et nous marchons maintenant vers mon appartement. Aucun mot n'avait osé sortir de ma bouche depuis tout à l'heure. Ne voulant pas la mettre mal à l'aise je brise le silence alors qu'on monte chez moi :

-« Elle portait la même jupe que vous quand je l'ai connu... »

Je sens la pâle copie de Lena se détendre un peu. À croire qu'elle attendait que je parle.

-« Asseyez-vous, et excusez le bazar... Je suis pas douée pour le ménage. »

En effet, des cadavres de bouteilles de bière étaient exposés un peu partout dans la pièce qui me servait de salon.

-« Non, ne vous en faites pas, c'est sympa de collectionner les bouteilles de Budweiser ! Je connaissais pas comme passion...! » Dit-elle en voulant surement détendre l'atmosphère. Je souris. Ça faisait longtemps.

C'est alors que nous entamons une discussion sur Lena. Comment est-elle ? Qu'est-ce qui la passionne, j'ai envie de tout savoir. Je la bombarde de questions.

-« Donc, je résume, Lena a donc vingt quatre ans comme moi, elle est plutôt enjouée, aime la musique, chante à l'occasion, elle a fait des études d'infirmière. Wow... ! » Elle a du rire intérieurement quand elle m'a vu m'acharner à essayer de la soigner alors... Je souris.

-« Oui, tout le contraire de moi...! Je suis moins cool. J'ai deux enfants, je suis femme au foyer. Je suis plus dans le style...comment elle dit déjà ? Maman gâteau ! Elle n'était déjà pas très tendre avec moi quand nous étions à Moscou plus jeunes vous savez !» Elle rie, mais son regarde est sombre.

Je me balance en arrière sur ma chaise et imagine cette petite frimousse faire les quatre cents coups à sa sœur.

-« Parlons peu, parlons bien. J'ai fait des affiches que je colle partout dans la ville et partout où je vais. Pour l'instant, pas de nouvelles, sauf des tarés qui appellent pour demander des détails crus... »

-« Et les flics ? »

-« La police a arrêté l'enquête au bout de deux mois, faute de preuves, ils ont conclu une fugue amoureuse... ah, l'administration j'vous jure...! » elle fait une pause et reprend : « Maintenant je n'ai plus que vous qui me rattache à elle... » Je vois ses yeux s'embrumer

-« Je vais vous aider... » Répondis-je à cette question implicite.

-« Vous feriez ça ? Oh, merci Mademoiselle Volkova ! Merci! »

-« Je vous en prie, juste Yulia... »

-« Merci Yulia. Voici donc un paquet d'avis de recherche, à deux nous couvrirons plus de terrain. Il y a mon numéro dessus au cas où vous auriez du nouveau... »

Je la remercie et l'accompagne à la porte.

-« Je vous promets de vous la ramener Tania, je ferai tout ce que je peux. »

Elle me sourit et tourna les talons. Elles se ressemblent tellement. Sur ce, je me jette sur mon ordinateur et cherche auprès de tous les établissements publics que je connais dans la région. J'appelle tout le monde : hôpitaux, gares, aéroports et même les cimetières. Personne n'a vu Lena. Je raccroche avec mon dernier interlocuteur et balance mon portable contre le mur.

-« Fais chier...! Faut que je prenne l'air...!»


	4. Chapitre 4 : Drowning into you

Chapitre 4 : Drowning into you...

Je roule. Je roule sans but, je roule encore et encore, plus vite, plus de risques, plus proche de la mort... Mon désespoir m'a emmenée à l'endroit où nous nous sommes rencontrés. Je m'arrête sur le bord de la falaise, je placarde une énième affiche sur le panneau qui prévient les passants du danger. Je regarde l'horizon et soupire. Deux mois de plus sans nouvelle de Lena. Cette fois, j'ai compris : je l'aime. On ne se connait pas, mais j'ai l'impression de l'avoir toujours connu. Je me fous de savoir si elle me repoussera, il faut déjà que je la retrouve. Pour le salut de mon âme.

Je me penche et regarde les rochers comme pour me remémorer cet instant. Il y a quelqu'un en bas. Une silhouette assise sur le même rocher. Trop familière. Mes yeux sortent de leurs orbites.

_Lena ?_

Une grosse vague s'écrase sur le flanc du rocher, emmenant la silhouette avec elle. Si j'avais pu sauter au dessus du gouffre pour l'attraper, je l'aurais fait. Comme un flash-back, je descends en trombe vers la crique. Personne. _J'ai halluciné ou quoi ? Elle était là ! _Mais j'ai peur que mon manque de sommeil me ne m'ait joué un tour. Alors que mes espoirs venaient une nouvelle fois de s'évanouir, un passant avec un chien cria vers moi : « Quelqu'un se noie ! A l'aide ! Je suis trop vieux pour nager ! Mademoiselle s'il vous plaît ! »

_Oh putain...! C'est ma veine !_

Je me déleste de ma combinaison et saute à l'eau. Le courant est fort avec ses grandes marées du mois d'octobre. Je me retourne vers le vieux en haletant, lui demandant des yeux où était le noyé. _Purée, magnes toi ! La flotte est glacée...! Il va pas faire long feu ton gars !_

Le papy me fait des signes vers la droite. Je plonge la tête sous l'eau. Mauvaise idée. L'eau est trouble et le sel me brûle les yeux. C'est alors que j'entends un cri. A 6 heures. Je fais volteface et vois des bras qui s'agitent hors de l'eau._ Allez Yulia, deux coups de bras et tu l'as ! _Les bras avaient coulé une dernière fois. _Merde ! _Je plonge et attrape le corps par tout ce que je trouve puis remonte à la surface. J'ai les yeux fermés mais je sens des cheveux collés à mon visage. J'ouvre un œil larmoyant de sel. Roux. Les cheveux sont roux. Sur la plage, le papy avait de l'eau jusqu'à la taille accompagné de son Labrador jappant joyeusement. Il lève les bras d'encouragement. Je hisse le corps inanimé sur le banc de sable. C'est Elle, cette fois j'en suis sûre. Mais elle ne respire plus. Je lance un regard perdue à mon compagnon de fortune. Il panique et fait des gestes.

-« Vous connaissez le bouche-à-bouche ? J'ai appris à le faire il y a plus de 30 ans, mais mes poumons de fumeur endurci ne seront pas d'une grande utilité. Mais je peux vous guider.» Me fait le vieux tout essoufflé comme s'il avait nagé avec moi dans cette eau à pas plus de 15°C.

_Non je ne sais pas le bouche à bouche, mais pour Elle, je vais apprendre. _

-« Alors, ouvrez-lui la bouche et pincez-lui le nez. Voilà. » Me dit le papy alors que je m'exécute. « C'est ça, soufflez trois fois puis faites un massage cardiaque. » Je lui jette un sale regard. « Ah, vous ne savez pas. Bon, vite, posez vos mains comme ça sur sa poitrine et appuyez sur le dos de votre main une dizaine de fois, puis répétez la procédure. »

_Désolée Lena, j'aurais aimé que notre premier baiser se fasse dans d'autres circonstances..._

Je masse le corps inanimé avec cœur et détermination. _Reviens Lena me laisse pas… Reviens !_ Au bout de 3 massages et 4 « baisers », le corps sans vie éructe au moins 2 litres d'eau en toussant. Je suis tellement soulagée que j'en tombe à la renverse. Le gentil labrador en profite pour me lécher la joue puis celle de Lena.

-« Oh...! Ça y est ! Elle revient parmi nous ! Mademoiselle vous allez bien ? Bon attendez je vais chercher mon véhicule, je l'emmène à l'hôpital central. Viens Sam. » Me dit mon instructeur alors que j'avais pris Lena dans mes bras. Celle-ci ouvrit les yeux. Je la contemplais avec un sourire plein de dents.

-« Yulia... je...» Elle essaye d'articuler quelque chose mais je la blottis un peu plus dans le creux de mon épaule pour la faire taire.

-« Plus tard... On parlera plus tard... »

Je suis maintenant à l'hôpital central et je fais les cent pas devant la chambre de Lena. _Bon Dieu qu'est-ce qu'il foute...? _Des policiers étaient venus la voir dans sa chambre. J'imagine que l'avis de recherche était encore d'actualité après tout. J'avais immédiatement appelé Tania après avoir laissé Lena aux médecins. Elle venait de me rejoindre dans le couloir.

-« C'est elle? Elle va bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? » Elle me harcèle de question.

-« J'en sais pas plus que vous. Ils ne m'ont pas laissé la voir. Je ne suis pas de la famille... » Répondis-je un peu penaude.

C'est alors qu'une femme médecin sortit de la chambre.

-«Bonsoir mesdames, je suis le docteur Stevens, mademoiselle Katina a de nombreuses contusions et souffre de déshydratation... »

_Le comble... _pensais-je. Le médecin continue.

-« .. Mais rien d'alarmant. Elle devra rester avec nous cette nuit pour la garder en observation. Mais elle sera capable de rentrer chez elle dès demain. Laquelle d'entre vous est de sa famille ? »

-« C'est moi...» fit Tania en me lançant un regard désolé.

-« Très bien vous pouvez aller la voir. »

-« Je... est-ce qu'elle peut venir avec moi ? Elle l'a quand même sauvé de la noyade... » Elle ajoute au médecin qui hausse un sourcil.

-« Oui oui, si vous voulez, mais pas longtemps, elle a besoin de beaucoup de repos. »

Je joins mes mains, m'incline et mime un Merci à l'attention de Tania. Elle me sourit. Nous entrons dans la chambre alors que j'ai le cœur au bord des yeux. Lena a le visage calmement posé sur son oreiller et semble dormir.

-« Lena... ? C'est Tania, chérie. » Dit doucement la sœur en marchant à pas de loup vers son chevet.

Moi, mes jambes n'ont pas pu m'amener jusqu'à son chevet. Je reste là, sur le seuil, les bras ballants. Tétanisée. _Allez, avances, dis-lui quelque chose ! C_ourage, _courage, courage !_ Je m'approche lentement du lit alors que Lena commence à ouvrir les yeux. Son regard se pose sur sa sœur en premier et se jette alors dans ses bras.

-« Tania...! Je suis désolée... » Dit-elle en pleurant.

-« C'est rien chérie, je suis là... Yulia est là aussi. » Dit-elle en se séparant de sa sœur. Ça y est, elle me regarde. Je m'approche un peu plus et m'accroupie près d'elle.

-« On se rencontrera jamais dans les bonnes circonstances toi et moi...! » J'essaye d'essuyer le plus vite possible des larmes qui coulent sans autorisation sur mes joues.

Mais Lena me fuit du regard, comme honteuse.

-« Hé, c'est rien, oublies ce que j'ai dit... Je suis une idiote... »

-« Où étais-tu Lena ? Je… Nous t'avons cherché des mois entiers ! » Interrogea sa sœur.

-« À Moscou.. » répondit Lena timidement.

Je savais que Lena était d'origine russe comme moi vu son nom de famille.

-« À Moscou ? Chez nous ? Mais pourquoi n'as-tu pas donné de nouvelles ? »

-« J'avais des comptes à régler… Je t'expliquerai plus tard Tania. »

Je ne savais plus vraiment où me mettre dans cette situation et pensa à fuir sur le moment. Même si ça me déchirait le cœur de partir sans avoir dit et exprimé tout mon trouble de ses derniers mois.

-« Bon, je vais vous laisser en famille. Tania connait mon adresse si tu as besoin de parler… » Dis-je en tournant les talons.

-« Non Yulia reste ! » Me dit Tania avec un sourire.

-« Non merci Tania, je vous laisse tranquille, j'ai besoin de repos moi aussi, ce sauvetage fut difficile. » Je plongeai mon regard dans celui de Lena, mais beaucoup trop de choses s'étaient passées apparemment. La jolie rousse esquissa un sourire et me fit un signe de tête en signe de compréhension.

-« Je comprends ! Tous les héros ont droit à leur repos après tout ! » Plaisanta Tania.

-« Yulia… » Dit Lena doucement à l'attention de sa sœur alors que j'avais déjà franchi la porte.


	5. Chapitre 5: All The Things She Said

Chapitre 5 : All the things she said

_« Starting from here, let's make a promise, You and me, let's just be honest, We're gonna run, nothing can stop us, Even the night that falls all around us…_»

J'éteignis le réveil d'une main en grognant. Je détestai le matin. Un autre sommeil sans rêves, lourd et réparateur. Je me levai d'un bond et allumai ma cafetière sans grande énergie. Quelques minutes plus tard, je m'étais assise à ma table de salon, une tasse de café devant le nez et un œil sur le journal du matin. Une journée comme les autres en somme. Un bâillement pas du tout dissimulé et une larme à l'œil plus tard, je filai sous la douche.

Une serviette enroulé autour de mon corps, je déambulai dans mon appartement lâchant une nouvelle fois un bâillement. Et, tout en me frottant les yeux d'une main, j'essayai de rattraper ma serviette qui voulait m'abandonner, lorsque j'entendis du bruit provenant de l'entrée.

_Put…_

J'attrapai lentement une batte de baseball qui trainait dans le couloir et m'approchai lentement. Si quelqu'un était entré me vider les poches, il allait passer un sale quart d'heure.

Je levai la batte au dessus de ma tête et surgis d'un coup dans l'entrée. C'est alors que tout m'abandonna : mes doutes, mes peurs, et ma serviette. Lena était là devant moi. Je lâchai l'arme et, morte de honte, ramassai la méchante serviette de bain qui m'avait fait faux bond.

-« Lena ? Qu'est-ce que…! »

Pour la première fois, j'entendis le rire de Lena, doux et communicatif à la fois. Le sourire aux lèvres, je continuai :

-« Comment es-tu entrée ? Argh ! J'ai encore oublié de fermer en rentrant hier soir… ! Il va m'arriver des bricoles un de ses jours ! »

-« Excuses moi Yulia… Excuses moi de ne pas avoir donné de nouvelles. C'est compliqué, trop compliqué, je ne pouvais pas te mêler à cette histoire… ! »

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, quelques larmes coulaient sur ses joues rosées par la fraîcheur de ce matin d'hiver.

-« Je t'en prie Lena, t'en fais pas pour moi. Vraiment. Laisses moi quelques minutes, histoire de reprendre forme humaine et d'enlever la honte d'être en petite tenue devant toi et nous parlerons. D'accord ? Installes toi dans le salon, je reviens ok ? Ne fuis pas surtout !» J'avais prononcé ces derniers mots trop vite et craignis un malaise. Mais elle hocha la tête en souriant et se dirigea vers mon salon.

_Bien joué Yul… ! Pour la mettre plus mal à l'aise, tu ne pouvais pas faire mieux…_

J'avais tourné les talons et une fois dans la chambre je me frappai la tête pour me punir. Quand je revins dans le salon, après m'être habillée, nous commençâmes à parler de son histoire. Après quelques heures de discussion, j'appris que Lena s'était entichée du fils d'un patron de la mafia russe. Et ce n'est qu'après qu'elle comprit qu'il était mafieux et qu'il voulait en faire son jouet sexuel. Lena avait protesté mais l'homme avait voulu s'en prendre à elle. C'est alors qu'elle lui donna rendez-vous dans cette crique pour rompre avec lui mais le russe n'avait pas apprécié de se faire quitter et avait tenté de la violer sous la menace d'une arme.

-« Et c'est là que mon héroïne est arrivée…! » Finit-elle

-« Wow… un vrai film d'action ! » dis-je après sa longue histoire

Mes joues s'empourprèrent. J'étais à nouveau mal à l'aise. Je frottais mes mains moites les unes contre les autres. Je pense que Lena le remarqua car elle me prit les mains et les garda dans les siennes quelques instants.

-« Je ne te remercierai jamais assez Yulia d'avoir fait ça pour moi, tu sais. »

Je me grattai modestement la tête et lui souris bêtement comme seule réponse.

_C'est de pire en pire niveau assurance Volkova…_

Elle rit et enchaîna sur complètement autre chose, me posa des questions sur mon travail, sur ma famille. A croire qu'elle savait exactement comment me mettre à l'aise. Nous avons parlé, et parlé encore et, après avoir commandé des pizzas, nous nous sommes décidées à aller en ville. Lena avait l'air d'avoir tellement d'énergie et l'envie d'oublié toute sa vie d'avant que je me lassais trainer dans un bar de nuit.

Elle est là devant moi, le corps ondulant sur une musique bien trop forte. Moi, je suis accoudée à une enceinte presque aussi grande que moi. Pourquoi faut-il que les gens fassent des choses stupides une fois alcoolisés ? Elle est montée sur une table basse pour danser. Cette vision me change de la torpeur dans laquelle je l'ai rencontré. Elle, vêtue d'un polo à rayures trop petit pour son imposante poitrine et d'un jean trop serré à mon gout, et moi d'un jean large délavé, d'un débardeur blanc et mon éternelle veste en cuir, je me surprends à jouer la bodyguard avec elle. C'était censé être un simple "verre dans un bar" et c'est maintenant limite du baby-sitting. Je ravale une méchante envie de coups de poing à chaque homme qui semble s'approcher d'elle.

_Volkova… Couchée…Elle ne t'appartient pas, doucement…_

Le DJ commence à passer une nouvelle chanson, et, alors que je fixais un mec étrange qui avait littéralement un coulis de bave aux bords des lèvres, j'entends un cri. Lena.

_Qu'est-ce que… !_

Je face volte face pour regarder Lena. Elle me fixe l'air béat et tout en sautant sur place tel un marsupilami, me crie dans l'oreille :

-« C'est ma chanson préférée ! »

_Arf…_

-« Ah bon ? » Je crie en retour.

-« Viens danser ! »

Alors que proteste énergiquement, en me cachant derrière mon verre de vodka, la belle rousse me prend par la main et m'entraine sur la piste. J'ai à peine le temps de déposer mon verre sur une table qu'elle m'agrippe le corps entre ses bras et se colle à moi.

_Mais qu'est-ce… _

Je ne sais pas si ce sont les 5 verres de vodka ou le bruit assourdissant qui me rend comme ça mais au bout de quelques mouvements collés-serrés, je me surprends à aimer ça. Je ferme les yeux et me laisse bercer par le corps de Lena qui semble ne faire qu'un avec le rythme. Nos bassins se frôlent, ses mains parcourent mes bras et mes hanches. Prise dans cet élan de proximité, je m'aventure à poser une main plus bas que la cambrure de son dos. Elle frémit.

_Oops ! Je vais m'en manger une… !_

Mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle me regarda et je vis passer une lueur étrange dans ses yeux. Stupeur ? Désir ? Les deux ? Impossible à déterminer. Pensant être allée trop loin, je desserrai l'étreinte et fis mine d'aller au bar sans me retourner.

J'avais changé d'avis et m'étais retranchée dans les toilettes. Prostrée devant le lavabo, je regardai mon reflet qui n'était pas vraiment en valeur dans cet endroit plongé dans une ambiance un peu glauque dégagée par des néons bleuâtres. Je me passai une énième fois de l'eau sur le visage pour remettre mes idées au clair.

-« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend enfin ? Mets ta libido de côté… Parce que d'abord, euh… tu ne la connais pas hein… ! Et ensuite je doute que, malgré tes talents de séductrice, elle tombe sous ton charme… ! Reprends-toi ! » Argumentai-je à mon reflet en me giflant physiquement cette fois.

-« Tu parles toute seule maintenant Yulia ? » dit une voix derrière moi.

Je sursautai et sentis un frisson dans ma nuque. J'essayai de distinguer la personne derrière moi à travers le miroir mais il faisait trop sombre. La voix s'approcha et c'est là que j'ai percuté.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? ».


	6. Chapitre 6 : Not Gonna Get Us

**Chapitre 6 : Not gonna get us**

« Starting from here, let's make a promise, you and me, let's just be honest, we're gonna run, nothing can stop us, even the night that falls all around us"

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

C'était ma rouquine. Elle se tenait à l'encadrement de la porte, et visiblement, elle avait oublié la réponse à ma question. Je vois la belle rouquine tituber et lâche un soupir:

-« Je pense qu'il est temps qu'on rentre. T'es sûre que tout va bien ?»

L'œil luisant et l'air pale de Lena me confortent dans l'idée qu'elle est trop éméchée pour répondre clairement à quoi que ce soit. Je mets son bras autour de mon épaule et l'emmène à l'extérieur.

On se mit à marcher dans les rues de la cité des anges. L'air était frais et me redonnait toutes mes facultés mentales. Lena, toujours bien agrippées à mon épaule, semblait dans un état second. Elle frissonne. Je décide alors de lui déposer sur ses épaules pas très couvertes ma veste en cuir. A cette heure tardive, il était hors de question que nous marchions jusqu'à son hôtel. Je lui demande l'adresse de son pied à terre et nous prenons un taxi. Lors de notre trajet, je remarque qu'elle ne loge pas très loin de chez moi. Lena prononce alors quelques mots presque inaudibles tout en s'écroulant sur mon épaule. Je l'étreins et ose une caresse sur son visage brûlant de cette soirée trop arrosée. Alors qu'une fine larme descend lentement sur sa joue, elle chuchote :

-« Nas ne dogonyat… Bratva… »

Le chauffeur de taxi me regarde par le rétroviseur intérieur avec un sourcil relevé. Je le toise en retour lui intimant de se mêler de ce qui le regarde. Lena avait parlé en russe, mais étant née aux Etats-Unis et de père américain, je maitrise mal ma langue « maternelle » et je n'en comprends que quelques mots. Ces trois mots : « Nas Ne Dogonyat ». « Nous ne serons pas attrapés ». Ces trois mots sont un mystère pour moi et j'ai peur de mal les interpréter. Et ce dernier mot. « Bratva ». Il me semble l'avoir lu ou vu quelque part dans un journal, c'est le nom de la mafia russe. Je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'ils avaient pu faire endurer à cette jeune fille. J'en parlerai à Lena demain, ce n'est pas le moment.

Alors que notre transport nous amène vers son hôtel, je regarde par la fenêtre défiler les innombrables enseignes lumineuses, toute cette agitation, même à cette heure avancée, me donne le tournis. Je ferme les yeux et resserre mon étreinte sur l'épaule de ma protégée. Je sens que ma vie ne sera plus jamais la même. Que Lena y est entrée par la grande porte et que je ne pourrai plus jamais la laisser partir. Mon cœur se met à battre plus fort rien qu'en repensant à ses jours et ses mois d'absence et le vide qu'elle a laissé dans ma vie quelques temps auparavant. La plaie béante de mon cœur commençait à se refermer à son contact. Un sentiment de sérénité m'envahissait à chaque instant passé auprès d'elle et m'encourageait dans l'idée que je sombrais dans les méandres de l'amour. Sombres et lancinants. Si proche et si loin en même temps. Car après tout, je ne connais presque rien d'elle. Mais je sais que nos destins sont liés. Je veux l'aider à sortir la tête de l'eau. Moralement maintenant. Je me sens aveugle et faible de ne pouvoir combattre cet attachement. J'ai peur et en même temps sa présence me rassure. Comme un enfant qui joue avec le feu, Lena rayonne pour moi d'une chaleur douillette et pourtant si dangereuse si l'on s'en approche de trop près. Ses secrets sont enfermés au plus profond d'elle, je le sens. J'ai envie de les découvrir, de tout découvrir d'elle. De l'aimer sans détour et même sans retour. A mes tristes dépends. Au diable la douleur, elle n'est que la preuve que je suis encore en vie. Que l'ange de la mort ne m'aura pas. Ils ne m'attraperont pas.

Ce matin de début d'automne était ensoleillé, les rayons raz du soleil remplissait mon salon de sa lueur pale et envoutante. Je sais qu'il est encore tôt alors je me rallonge dans le canapé, les bras croisés derrière la tête et fixe le plafond. La lumière de la pièce me laisse songeuse. Dormir dans le canapé commençait à devenir une habitude depuis que Lena est partie. Mais maintenant qu'elle est de retour, et ce, depuis qu'elle est partie, je n'ai pas trouvé le courage de me réapproprier « sa » chambre. J'avais couché Lena dans sa chambre d'hôtel, non sans remords de la laisser seule, mais j'avais besoin de réfléchir. J'avais passé une bonne partie de la nuit à repenser à toute cette histoire. Me renseignant sur la mafia russe sur internet, histoire d'en savoir plus si elle venait à m'en parler. J'espère seulement que cette affaire n'allait pas la suivre jusqu'ici. Mes sentiments pour elle continuait à me hanter. L'avoir sentie si proche de moi la nuit dernière me troublait au plus au point. Comment pouvait-elle paraître si joyeuse après ce qu'elle a traversé ? En y repensant, j'ai supposé qu'elle avait besoin de se défouler et d'évacuer toutes les émotions qu'elle avait dû traverser. Cette rencontre plutôt surréaliste était entrain de me changer sans mon accord préalable. Tous ses mois de recherches avaient finalement pris fin, mais après ce combat pour la retrouver, j'avais maintenant un autre combat à mener. Celui de mes sentiments intérieurs.

Au moment où je me sentais repartir dans les bras si tendres de Morphée, j'entends que l'on frappe assez lourdement à ma porte.

- « Police ! Ouvrez ! »

Je me lève d'un bon et après avoir enfilé un peignoir, je me dirige un peu essouflée vers la porte d'entrée. J'entrouvre la porte et vois deux policiers l'air sévères.

-« Oui ? »

-« Mademoiselle Volkova ? Yulia Volkova ? » L'un des deux inspecteurs me dit.

-« En personne, c'est à quel sujet ? »

-« Police de Los Angeles, Je suis l'inspecteur O'connor et voici mon coéquipier Inspecteur Savaliev. Nous voudrions vous poser quelques questions, pouvons nous entrer ? » Me dit le premier tout en me montrant rapidement sa plaque.

-« Bien sûr Messieurs. »

J'ouvre la porte aux deux hommes et ne peut m'empêcher de les détailler lorsqu'ils franchissent le seuil. Tous deux portent un costume noir et une cravate rouge, à croire qu'ils ont fait leur shopping ensemble. J'ai le sentiment que quelque chose cloche. Pourtant, je leur montre le salon et m'assoie sur le canapé.

- « Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous Messieurs ? »

- « Connaissez-vous une certaine Lena Katina ? » Me dit l'inspecteur Savaliev avec un fort accent russe.

_On peut dire qu'ils sont direct eux… Et puis c'est quoi cet accent ? _

Je me racle la gorge et sens un malaise m'envahir. Pourquoi la police voulait-elle m'interroger au sujet de Lena ? L'avis de recherche a pris fin et tout est rentré dans l'ordre. Alors pourquoi ? Au moment où je vais ouvrir la bouche, je note que l'inspecteur d'origine russe se gratte l'encolure du cou, il ne semble pas à son aise dans cette chemise trop serrée pour lui. Je plisse les yeux et remarque que chacune de ses phalanges sont tatouées.

_Ils sont mois strictes que je le pensais dans la police… Ca ne colle pas. Et si… ?_

-« Oui, c'est la jeune fille que j'ai sauvé de la noyade, et alors ? » dis-je nonchalamment.

_Être évasive, ils doivent en savoir le moins possible. _

-« Elle est impliquée dans une sale histoire. Et je pense que vous en savez plus que ce que vous essayez de me dire, mademoiselle Volkova. Dites nous ce que vous savez ! » Réplique O'connor.

-« Pardonnez moi inspecteur, mais ne pouvez vous pas demander plutôt à l'intéressée ? Je l'ai secouru mais ça s'arrête là. »

-« Vous foutez pas de nous ! » hurle le russe en frappant ma table basse.

J'avais sursauté et par la même occasion trahi ma nonchalance. Il fallait que j'essaye de retrouver mon aplomb. Ce manque clair de contrôle est entrain de me convaincre qu'ils ne sont pas dans le bon camp. Je me lève et me dirige dans ma cuisine ouverte sur le salon. S'ils veulent jouer à ça, ils vont être servis. Je ne trahirai pas Lena. Depuis ce qui s'est passé dans cette crique, je me sens liée à elle, je veux la protéger. Rien ni personne ne pourra ébranler la confiance et la servitude que j'ai pour elle. Je me servis un café et repris :

-« Ecoutez, je n'aime pas ce ton, je vous ai gentiment ouvert la porte de chez moi et répondu à vos questions. Je ne sais rien de plus sur cette femme. Maintenant je vous prierais de partir. J'ai un commerce qui m'attend. Si vous n'avez ni mandat, ni l'intention de m'arrêter. Merci de me laisser me préparer Messieurs. »

-« Bien. Mais assurez-vous que nous n'allons pas en rester mademoiselle Volkova. »

Les deux supposés policiers se toisent mutuellement et se dirigent vers la porte d'entrée. Je les raccompagne mais l'un deux bloque l'ouverture de la porte.

-« On se reverra… » Lance le russe d'un ton agressif qui ne me plaisait guère.

-« Oui c'est ça ! Allez ! Do svidaniya ! » Dis-je en ouvrant la porte qu'il avait finalement concédé à me laisser ouvrir.

L'expression « au revoir » en russe n'était que les quelques restes que ma défunte mère m'avait laissé en héritage. Je referme la porte et ne peut m'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement. Ils sont partis. Mais je sais qu'ils ne vont pas me lâcher comme ça.

Je file sous la douche et accueille ce moment de détente avec délectation. Une fois douchée, je décide d'aller rendre visite à Lena à son hôtel. Un détour à la boulangerie et au Starbuck du coin plus tard, j'arpente Sunset boulevard en direction de sa chambre d'hôtel située au quatrième étage. Le soleil commence à réchauffer les rues et je lève la tête pour en saluer ses bienfaits. L'enseigne du motel le "super 8", certainement en hommage à la cité du cinéma, m'apparait bientôt et, au moment où j'allais traverser, un camion de pompier manqua de me renverser. Puis deux, puis trois me passent devant toutes sirènes hurlantes. Puis la police qui les suit de près. Je lâche un juron en voyant ma pitance m'échapper des mains et les regarde filer. Je plisse les yeux et vois de la fumée provenant de l'hôtel. Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour, et mes pensées aussi. Pompiers. Fumée. Feu. Lena.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe bordel ? _

Je cours. Vers l'hôtel. Je cours aveuglément vers Lena. Je bouscule un passant. Pas le temps de m'arrêter. J'accélère. Plus vite. « Lena ! » Je ne la perdrais pas encore une fois. J'arrive à l'hôtel et alors que j'allais rentrer, un pompier me barre la route.

-« Laissez-moi passer ! Lena est à l'intérieur ! »

-« Mademoiselle, une intervention est en cours pour éteindre le feu qui s'est déclaré au quatrième étage. » Me répond le pompier.

-« Le quatrième ? Mais c'est son étage ! Je dois la sortir de là ! » Je crie. Les larmes me montent aux yeux malgré moi. Je repousse mes larmes du dos de la main, mais le pompier me prend par les épaules pour me bloquer l'accès.

-« Laissez faire mes collègues mademoiselle. Ils sont entrain de sécuriser l'étage. Il y a eu beaucoup de blessés. C'est un peu la pagaille là dedans. L'explosion a été très violente vous savez. »

-« Comment ça une explosion ? » Je porte les mains à ma bouche, interdite, je ne comprends pas.

-« Oui il y a eu un attentat. Une bombe artisanale de manufacture russe a explosé au quatrième. Mais je ne peux pas vous en dire plus. Je vous tiens au courant pour votre amie. Pouvez-vous m'en dire plus sur elle ? A quoi ressemble-t-elle ? Quel âge a-t-elle ? »

-« Euh, elle a les cheveux roux, taille moyenne, 24 ans, les yeux verts, superbe… » Dis-je alors que je réalisais que le dernier adjectif était particulièrement inutile.

Le pompier eut un petit rictus et hocha la tête.

-« Très bien, restez là, je vous donne des nouvelles dès que j'en ai. Que Dieu vous protège. »

-« Merci monsieur. Vous aussi. » Je lui renvoie bien qu'étant athée.

Une fois de plus, je lève la tête vers le ciel cette fois emplie de fumée et refais cette promesse qui devenait un leitmotiv : « Ca va aller, faites que ça aille… ».


	7. Chapitre 7 : Lonely

**Chapitre****7 :**** Lonely**

_« Tell me nothing ever counts, lashing out or breaking down, still somebody loses 'cause there's no way to turn around, staring at your photograph, everything now in the past, never felt so lonely I, wish that you could show me love »_

Je fais les cents pas entre deux ambulances. Guettant les allers et venues des pompiers et ambulanciers sortant du bâtiment. Au bout d'une heure d'attente et d'anxiété, je vois le pompier à qui j'avais parlé venir à ma rencontre. Le regard plein d'espoir je l'interroge des yeux pour savoir s'il a vu Lena. Le soldat du feu enleva son casque et me regarda gravement. C'était signe de mauvaise nouvelle.

-« Je crains que votre amie soit portée disparue... Je suis désolée mademoiselle. »

Le monde s'écroulait sous mes pieds, je sens que mes jambes me lâchent. Je m'appuie sur le véhicule à côté de moi. J'ai du mal à trouver de l'air, j'étouffe. Je vais me sentir mal. Mes paupières sont lourdes. Trou noir. Lena était une nouvelle fois sortie de ma vie.

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, je me rends compte que je reçois les images mais pas le son, comme si on remettait un vieux film en marche. Puis le son est revenu, la première chose que je vois c'est le pompier à qui j'avais parlé.

-« Mademoiselle ? Vous vous sentez mieux ? Vous avez fait un malaise. »

J'ai la tête en compote, je suis allongée dans une ambulance.

-« Ah oui ? J'ai plutôt l'impression d'être passée sous un train là… » Je nargue le pompier.

Celui-ci me sourit franchement et j'aime voir cette chaleur humaine dans ses yeux qui me réconforte plus que des mots. Après un raclement de gorge, mon sauveteur m'annonce que des revendications viennent de se faire connaitre.

-« L'attentat a été prémédité par la mafia russe en représailles d'un contrat inachevé. Enfin, c'est ce que prétend le lieutenant de police. » Il fait une pause comme s'il avait fait une bourde.

-« Enfin… Je ne vous ai rien dit hein ? Ca reste entre nous ! Promis ? Je risque ma place en divulguant des informations que même les médias ne savent pas ! C'est juste que si votre amie est impliquée, j'ai pensé que vous auriez voulu le savoir…»

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais très bien garder les secrets ! » J'accompagne le geste à la parole et lui lance un clin d'œil de mon crû.

-« Et il y a autre chose mademoiselle… »

-« Appelez-moi Yulia. » Je coupe, stressée et pressée qu'il crache le morceau.

-« Yulia, il y a autre chose que vous devez savoir. En plus de l'attentat commis par cette mafia russe, les enquêteurs ont trouvé une note signalant le kidnapping d'une citoyenne russe lors de cet attentat. Une femme répondant au nom de Katina. »

-« Holy shit… » Je jurai mais les mots étaient encore sortis sans ma permission. « Excusez-moi Monsieur… »

-« Appelez-moi Roy ! » me coupe le pompier avec un sourire plein de dents.

-« Roy oui… C'est mon amie qui a été kidnappé. »

-« Vraiment ? Il faut que vous vous présentiez à la police Yulia ! Dites leur ce que vous savez ça peut les aider ! Ce sont les inspecteurs O'Connor et Salvaliev sont sur l'affaire. Je vous les amène si vous voulez ? »

-« Non ! » J'avais crié d'une façon incontrôlable et dû m'y reprendre une seconde fois pour terminer ma phrase. « Non, merci. Je… je n'étais pas si proche d'elle en vérité, c'est juste qu'avec tous ses terroristes en ce moment, je pense que c'est entrain de tourner en psychose dans mon esprit. Excusez-moi Roy. Je vais rentrer maintenant. »

Le soldat du feu me regarda l'air dubitatif mais ne releva pas. Et je le remerciai mentalement pour ça. C'était bien trop évident ses inspecteurs louches soient sur l'enquête. Tout ceci était trop téléphoné. Je devais m'éloigner le plus rapidement possible de ces gars et surtout qu'ils ne remarquent pas ma présence. C'est comme ça que le pompier et moi, nous nous sommes quittés alors ici, sur le théâtre de l'enlèvement de Lena. Je quittai alors la scène pour revenir dans un nouvel acte et un nouveau tournant de ma vie. Je voulais agir contre cette fatalité. Ils m'avaient pris Lena, ils allaient le payer. Ils ne nous auront pas…

C'est une fois rentrée chez moi et quelque peu remise de mes émotions, que je pris une des plus importantes décisions de ma vie : Sortir Lena des griffes de la Bratva. Je ne savais pas dans quoi je me lançais, mais il ne me fallut que quelques secondes pour me décider. Je voyagerai jusqu'en Russie mettre toute cette histoire au clair et retrouver la seule personne qui me rendait vivante : Lena.

Le lendemain, je prenais un billet la mère Russie et la ville mystérieuse de Moscou. La veille, j'avais fait ma valise et prévenue Mathilde, mon employée, d'un chômage technique et indéfini que les aides de l'état pourrait heureusement palier le temps de mon absence. J'avais également passé un appel à Tania. Je lui ai tous raconté, l'attentat, le kidnapping et même la visite surprise des policiers étranges à mon appartement. Je l'ai bien sûr mise en garde sur le fait qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle parle à la Police avant que je le lui demande. Car j'avais dans l'idée que moins ses policiers impliqués jusqu'à l'os en savaient, mieux je pourrais mener mon enquête au sein de la mafia. En espérant tout de même sortir indemne de cette sombre aventure dans laquelle je me lançais à corps et cœur perdus.

11h58 heure locale : Aéroport LAX – Los Angeles.

J'enregistre mon maigre bagage, un petit sac de sport, auprès du service de l'aéroport. Je n'ai pris que le nécessaire, ne sachant pas pour combien de temps j'allais partir, j'ai préféré prendre le moins possible pour risquer le moins possible la perte de choses de valeur. J'avais déjà perdu ma beauté slave, je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'en perdre plus. Je prends quelques minutes pour profiter des quelques instants de quiétude avant mon vol. Je fouille dans ma veste et en retire une photo de Lena. Une que j'avais prise à son issu dans le bar. Elle est dessus, souriante, juchée sur sa table entrain de danser. Son regard est profond, comme si elle voulait voir mon cœur à travers l'objectif. Assise en salle d'embarquement avec tous ses inconnus qui courent après le temps et leur avion, tout le tumulte de la foule qui attend son vol, mon esprit vagabonde. Un passant, une histoire. Celui-ci va-t-il voir de la famille ? Ou sa fiancée ? Où aime t-il seulement voyager ? Part-il seul ou entre amis ? L'attend- t- elle dans un autre pays ? Une autre ville ?

Je ferme les yeux et inspire lentement pour me vider la tête. La route vers Lena sera longue et parsemé d'embuche, je le sais. Pourtant je ne ressens aucune peur, aucune appréhension sur ce qui m'attend dans les contrées de ma mère Russie. J'empoigne résolument alors mon unique bagage et me dirige vers la file d'embarquement affrontant mon destin qui m'emmenait à des milliers de kilomètres de chez moi.

16h12 heure locale : Aéroport Domodedovo.

Me voici en terrain ennemi. Je viens d'atterrir dans mon pays natal et pourtant je ne me suis jamais autant sentie étrangère. Outre la barrière de la langue que je parlais très mal, la ville moscovite me paraissait tellement hors de tout ce que j'avais déjà connu. Un monde à part. En sortant de l'aéroport je suis frappée par l'espèce d'exotisme que provoque cette ville en moi. La ville de Moscou est vraiment différente, son architecture encore épargnée par le capitalisme envahissant.

Je prends un taxi pour me rendre à mon hôtel qui serait mon Q.G. pour le long de mon séjour. Passant à côté du Kremlin je me souviens de la première fois que je l'ai vu. Je ne devais pas avoir plus de 4 ans. Mes parents et moi étions rentrés en Russie pour les vacances d'hiver, et tout était si blanc et si froid. La neige recouvrait tout ou presque, et les seules choses qui n'étaient pas enneigées étaient givrées. J'ai toujours pensé que l'éducation de mes parents était si dure à cause du froid légendaire russe. J'ai eu cependant une enfance heureuse et j'ai pu voyager à travers le monde grâce au travail de mon père dans la finance. Et pourtant, mes parents revenaient toujours en Russie. Inlassablement attirés par leur pays d'origine, moi trop petite, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi un pays et une mentalité si froids les faisaient revenir ici.

Et maintenant me voici ici. Plongée à cœur perdue vers l'inconnue et vers la femme qui avait volé mon cœur. Douce et grande Russie, je fouillerai chaque recoin, mais je la retrouverai.


	8. Chapitre 8 : Dangerous and Moving

**Chapitre 8 : Dangerous and moving.**

_« Obstacle and sign, perilous and looming, dangerous and moving, dangerous and moving. »_

Première journée de recherches et surtout d'enquête dans la ville moscovite. C'est en sortant de ma chambre d'hôtel que je remarque que j'aurai dû emmener plus de pulls. Ce n'est pas encore l'hiver mais il fait déjà très froid par rapport à mes vingt degrés de moyenne à Los Angeles.

Alors que je déambulai dans les rues à la recherche d'une enseigne familière où je pourrais prendre un café et un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom, je passe devant une boutique de vêtements et tombe amoureuse d'une veste au col fourré d'un animal inconnu. En grande défenseuse de la nature mais amatrice de mode malgré tout, je demande à la vendeuse si c'est de la fourrure animale ou une imitation. Cette dernière par chance me répond dans un anglais pitoyable que c'est du synthétique et que les lois pour la défense des animaux vont bon train dans le pays. Soulagée, j'achète la veste à manches amovibles en cuir avec un col fourré, et en remonte le col jusqu'à mes oreilles, remerciant la personne qui inventa la fourrure synthétique. Je pose aussi mon dévolu sur un bonnet classique et une écharpe tout ce qu'il y avait de plus occidentaux et souffle de soulagement à l'idée que je ne vais pas devoir me déguiser en poupée russe pendant toute la durée de mon séjour.

Installée à une terrasse de café, j'ai la mauvaise impression d'être perdue sur une autre planète. Par où commencer ? Un grand sentiment d'impuissance m'envahit. Si seulement quelqu'un pouvait m'envoyer un signe de l'endroit où se trouve Lena. Je dépose quelques roubles sur la table pour payer, et alors que j'allais quitter le café, je remarque un homme blond qui se dirige vers moi. J'ai la vague impression d'avoir affiché l'étiquette de touriste sur le visage car l'homme vient m'aborder en anglais plutôt correct, et s'installe sans invitation à ma table.

-« Hello mademoiselle ! Je m'appelle Serguei. Vous êtes en vacances ici ? » Me dit il avec un sourire faussement charmeur et une main tendue.

-« Euh enchantée, je suis Julia. Oui, je viens découvrir la beauté de ce pays. » Je lui mens. Lui révéler les origines russes de mon prénom ne me semble pas à mon avantage.

-« Cherchez-vous un guide par hasard ? Je serai ravi de faire visiter la ville à une belle femme comme vous ! » Me propose t-il. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, je me dis que je ne suis pas en mesure de refuser une proposition de visite, même intéressée. J'accepte et nous commençons à marcher en direction du Kremlin.

-« Alors dites moi tout Julia, vous venez d'où ? Amérique ? Angleterre ? Vous êtes seule ? Je veux dire, vous voyagez seule ? »

Je voyais bien que c'était une façon détournée de me demander si j'étais célibataire, amusée, je rentre dans son jeu et je lui réponds.

-« Oui, je suis une américaine seule et esseulée dans un grand pays. Heureusement que vous êtes arrivé car je me suis un peu perdue.»

Serguei rit et je sens bien qu'il a compris l'ironie de ma phrase. Il se gratte nerveusement la tête et me rend un sourire malicieux.

-« Ha ha, vous êtes très drôle Julia ! Je me sens un peu bête de vous avoir cru si naïve maintenant ! » Me dit-il alors que je vois ses joues s'empourprer.

-« Euh… à vrai dire, je suis à la recherche de quelqu'un qui pourrait m'en apprendre plus sur la Bratva… »

Le russe blond s'arrêta et changea de couleur.

-« Euh… pourquoi la Bratva ? Que leur voulez-vous ? » Me dit il nerveusement.

-« Rien de méchant, je suis romancière et je viens me renseigner sur les us et coutumes de la belle Russie. J'osais espérer qu'en parlant avec les gens d'ici, j'en apprendrai plus. » Lui dis-je un peu penaude.

-« Ah oui ? Vous êtes écrivaine ? Comme J.K Rowling ? Quels genres de livres écrivez-vous ? Attendez, laissez-moi deviner ! »

Il marque une pause et me répond avec un sourire dragueur :

-« Je sais ! Vous écrivez des romans d'amour ! Vous avez l'air de quelqu'un très romantique, j'en suis sûr ! »

Je ris jaune et mes pensées défilent à toute vitesse. _Je n'avais pas pensé à ça…_

-« Oui c'est exactement ça Serguei ! J'écris des romans d'amour. D'ailleurs dans mon prochain livre, l'action se déroule à Moscou, où une pieuse jeune fille va trouver l'amour dans les bras d'un très beau jeune homme qui fait partie de la mafia russe. D'où ma présence ici et mes questions cher ami. »

_Ouf… Tirée d'affaires. Mes talents d'actrice m'étonnent !_

-« Ecoutez, ici, la Bratva c'est un peu tabou. J'en parle librement avec vous car nous parlons anglais, mais ce ne sont pas des questions à poser en pleine rue. Par contre si vous voulez vous immerger dans le milieu, je vous conseille de vous rendre au Club Propaganda dans le centre pas loin du métro Lubyanka. C'est là bas que tous les mafieux de Moscou font la fête. Nous pourrons nous y rendre ce soir si vous voulez ? Disons, rendez-vous vingt deux heures trente à la sortie du métro ? En plus, il y a une grosse soirée ce soir et surtout beaucoup de monde à qui vous pourrez poser des questions. »

Son élan de sympathie me confortait dans l'idée qu'il avait certainement quelque chose derrière la tête. Mais je mis ma méfiance de côté et finalement, j'acceptais. Après tout, je ne pouvais pas rater cette occasion en or de me fondre dans le milieu de la mafia russe. Surtout que l'alcool aidant, je supposais que les langues pourraient se délier plus facilement et qu'alors, je pourrais glaner des informations sur Lena. Ce plan me convenait. Rectification : c'était surtout le seul qui s'offrait à moi.

A la pensée de Lena, mon cœur se serra. Cette rencontre particulière avec Serguei m'avait presque fait oublier à quel point elle me manquait. J'espérai qu'elle aille bien et qu'elle ne perdrait pas trop espoir. Nous continuons alors notre visite, et c'est comme ça que j'en appris plus sur Serguei. Il était en fait étudiant ukrainien en affaires internationales et se vouait à être trader en bourse en Russie. Il habitait depuis 3 ans ici à Moscou et s'était vanté de dire qu'il connaissait la ville comme sa poche. Une chance pour moi.

Après une visite en règle de la place Rouge et du Kremlin en bonne touriste qui se respecte, j'avais quitté Serguei en fin d'après midi, prétextant vouloir me reposer pour profiter de la soirée au club. En fait, j'avais surtout besoin d'élaborer mon plan pour aborder la mafia russe. Sur le chemin vers mon hôtel, je m'étais arrêtée faire un peu de shopping pour être raccord avec le cadre de cette boîte de nuit de luxe. Une heure plus tard, j'étais de retour à l'hôtel pour me préparer cette soirée qui promettait d'être enrichissante.

22h30 heure locale : Métro Lubyanka, devant les portes du club.

Piquée à attendre la venue de Serguei à notre point de rendez-vous, j'observais dans le reflet d'un abribus la composition de ma tenue, somme toute à l'opposé de mes convictions les plus profondes. J'avais surtout l'objectif de pouvoir me fondre dans la masse et en cas de force majeure, usée de mes charmes. Ma tenue était en effet composée d'une jupe courte kaki, bottines, petit haut décolleté à paillettes qui découvrait mon nombril percé, ma veste fourrée sans manches et un borsalino vissé sur la tête. J'observai les alentours dans l'espoir d'y voir un visage familier au lieu de passer pour la prostituée du coin. Les alentours du club étaient bruyants et animés, et une grande file de personnes faisait la queue devant les portes. Sur les murs du Propaganda s'étalaient des affiches descriptives de la soirée. Le propriétaire du club, un certain Shapovalov, était fier de présenter sa toute nouvelle salle réservée aux strip-teaseuses.

_Pour être raccord… on ne peut faire mieux Volkova…_

Après dix minutes d'attente, je commençais à me faire à l'idée que Serguei ne viendrait pas. Et c'est au moment où j'allais rebrousser chemin que j'entendis mon « nom ».

-« Julia ! Julia ! Je suis ici ! »

Je fis un tour sur moi même pour voir d'où provenait l'appel. C'était Serguei qui m'appelait depuis les portes du club en secouant ses bras tel un gosse à une surprise party. J'approchai de lui et après un regard approbateur du videur, j'entrai en compagnie de mon cavalier dans le club.

L'entrée du club donnait sur une rambarde dominant l'ensemble du club et s'étalait en longue coursive faisant le tour de la piste de danse, surplombant les corps dénudés qui dansaient sans retenu au son du DJ local. Les lumières étaient tamisées et des petites lampes trônaient sur des petites tables basses entourées de petits sièges individuels en cuir rouge sang. L'ambiance « lounge » était également accentuée par de la musique électro plutôt douce et inconnue à mes oreilles. Parmi le bruit assourdissant de ce son techno russe, je déchiffrai quelques mots de Serguei.

-« Je suis rentré en premier pour être sûr que l'on ait une table ! Je ne vous avais presque pas reconnu avec votre chapeau ! Vous êtes resplendissante ! »

Je lui réponds d'un sourire et il enchaine :

-« Je viens régulièrement ici, c'est LA boite de nuit tendance de Moscou ! "The place to be" comme on dit chez vous! Tout le monde vient ici, hétéros, homos, milliardaires, fils à papa, mais l'important c'est qu'on ne s'y sent pas jugé ! C'est formidable ! »

Je hoche la tête et lui répondit par un sourire charmeur et ravie d'y trouver un peu ma place. Il me tendit alors son bras et m'emmena vers le coin du club où étaient disposés les fauteuils confortables et les tables basses, toujours en hauteur par rapport à la piste de danse. En bon gentleman, Serguei me montra un siège et me demanda s'il pouvait m'offrir un verre. Consciente que ce garçon faisait son possible pour attirer mes faveurs, je lui répondis accompagnant mes mots à un rire godiche :

-« Surprenez-moi Serguei ! Tant que vous ne me droguez pas, tout verre avec de l'alcool dedans m'ira très bien merci ! Vous êtes adorable ! Ha ha ha !» En prononçant cette phrase qui ne me correspondait absolument pas, je prenais conscience que je commençai à bien rentrer dans mon personnage.

_J'aurais peut être dû me lancer dans une carrière finalement… !_ Pensais-je sans grande conviction.

Laissée seule sur mon petit siège en cuir, je scanne la salle des yeux dans l'espoir d'y trouver des réponses. J'ajuste mon borsalino pour masquer mon regard et observe dans les cages quelques femmes en très petite tenue, consciente que malgré mon cœur pris par Lena, mes hormones n'en sont pas en reste. Serguei revient avec deux verres à cocktails aux couleurs arc-en-ciel. J'esquisse un sourire songeur et boit une grande lampée du nectar. C'est alors que Serguei se lança dans une plaidoirie sur les bienfaits des cocktails à base de vodka sur son mental de gagneur, alors que je l'écoutai distraitement tout en reposant mon dévolu sur une petite blonde platine à frange qui se trémoussait dans la cage quelques mètres de nous.

La déesse dégage une sensualité à faire pâlir n'importe quelle danseuse du Crazy Horse. Un peu hypnotisée, je me surprends à la détailler un peu plus son corps qui se balance voluptueuse au rythme de la musique. Bien que ses mouvements soient légers et charnel, la danseuse blonde ne semble pas à son aise perchée sur ses talons hauts. Mon regard s'égare de bas en haut de sa peau laiteuse à peine dissimulée sous des bas de soie et un minishort tout ce qu'il y a de plus affriolant. Mes yeux essayent de distinguer son visage mais les mèches de son carré blond et sa frange m'empêchent de le voir complètement. Soudain, on entend la voix du dj dans les enceintes souhaitant un joyeux anniversaire au fils du maire de Moscou. Le sus nommé, passablement éméché, se lève de son siège et siffle à la ronde en levant les bras. J'ai un rictus et me retourne vers la blondinette qui croise mon regard avec un sourire figé.

_C'est… Len…Lena ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe bordel ?_


	9. Chapitre 9 : Burn

**Chapitre 9 : Burn**

_"Maybe there's a reason why I'd rather be lonely with you, than lonely alone..."_

Elle était là, devant moi. J'en étais sûre. Nos regards étaient littéralement vissés l'un dans l'autre. Les battements de mon cœur résonnaient dans mes oreilles assourdissant tout le reste. Son regard d'émeraude planté dans le saphir du mien parcourait maintenant l'ensemble de mon corps. Comme pour se persuader que j'étais bien réelle. Je frissonnai. Ses yeux posés sur moi brulaient chaque centimètre de ma peau. Mon corps lui, ne me répondait plus. Je me levai de mon siège et m'avançai vers elle comme attirée par un aimant. Ma bouche s'ouvrit mais aucun mot ne semblait vouloir sortir. Lena semblait l'avoir compris et parla en première :

-« Yu... Yulia ? Que fais-tu ici ? »

-« Lena ? C'est bien toi ? » Articulais-je.

-« Oui, comment m'as-tu retrouvé ? »

-« Peu importe, il faut qu'on te sorte d'ici. » Joignant l'acte à la parole, je lui prends le bras et commence à avancer en direction de la porte. Pourtant, après quelques pas, je sens une résistance. Je me retourne vers elle en lui lançant un regard d'incompréhension.

-« Je ne peux pas partir comme ça Yulia. Je suis retenue ici. »

Ma mâchoire se contracte automatiquement. J'aurais du m'en douter, la sortir d'ici n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir.

-« Shapovalov ? » Je l'interroge.

Lena se contente de hocher la tête et parcoure les alentours des yeux rapidement.

-« Invites moi. »

-« Quoi? »

-« Invites moi à ta table, nous paraitrons moins louches. »

Je m'exécute et lui montre un siège. Sergei lui, a le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et se frotte les mains. S'il croit que c'est pour lui, il se goure. D'un geste de la main, je lui intime de nous laisser seules. Mon cavalier hoche la tête et ricane comme un adolescent en quittant les lieux. Je lâche un soupir et lève les yeux au ciel. _Quand est-ce que les hommes grandiront ?_

-« Vas-y installes toi. Tu as le droit? »

-« Oui les clients m'offrent parfois des verres, ça fait partie de mon…métier. »

-« Comment ça ton métier ? Racontes moi Lena, je t'ai cherché partout. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? J'étais tellement inquiète... Et Tania aussi. Quand l'hôtel a brûlé, l'attentat, quand tu as disparu une nouvelle fois... »

Ma respiration s'entrecoupe. Les souvenirs sont frais et la retrouver dans cet endroit était tellement inespéré. J'inspire profondément pour reprendre de la contenance.

-« Ecoutes, je t'expliquerai plus tard. Tu as un plan ? » Me dit-elle avec une lueur espoir dans les yeux. _Qu'elle est belle…_

Je la dévisage sans trouver quoi lui répondre. Evidemment que je n'avais pas de plan ! J'étais surtout très loin de m'imaginer tomber sur elle dès ma première soirée moscovite. Il fallait trouver quelque chose, et rapidement. Je doutai fort que la direction de ce club me laisse repartir avec une danseuse main dans la main sans rien dire.

-« Dis m'en plus sur ceux qui te retiennent ici Lena. J'ai besoin de connaitre à qui j'ai à faire, s'il te plait. » Je la supplie des yeux.

Lena se penche alors vers moi, posant une main sur ma cuisse pour me parler à l'oreille. Tous mes sens sont en alerte.

-« Bratva Yulia. La Bratva. Shapovalov est un des barons de la mafia ici. Il me force à travailler de force pour lui. A faire des choses en privé dans ses petits salons VIP que tu vois là -bas avec ses clients les plus importants. Tout ça en représailles de ce que j'ai fait... »

Sur ces derniers mots, je sens sa voix qui se brise. N'écoutant que mon cœur battant trop fort dans ma poitrine, je lui prends la main et sens mon épiderme qui s'embrase. Je retire mon chapeau pour plonger mes yeux métallisés dans l'océan des siens.

-« Lena, écoutes, je vais te sortir de là. Ca va aller, pas vrai ? » Je lui souris doucement.

Sentant mon assurance se morceler à son contact, je baisse mon regard et commence à jouer avec mon vieux borsalino :

_Mais si, j'ai un plan… !_

Lena me dévisage un instant et je lui décoche un clin d'œil.

-« Je vais te sortir de là, viens avec moi. »

Interdite, Lena me tend sa main, alors que je l'embarquai dans un salon VIP à l'abri des regards.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir expliqué mon plan, nous rejoignons le siège de la table dans la boite et la cage où ma déesse Lena dansait quelques minutes avant. Serguei avait rejoint la table qu'il nous avait commandée, il est saoul et demande à boire un dernier verre chez lui. Après un hochement de têtes entendu, les « cavaliers d'un soir » quittent le club. Je lance un dernier regard vers Lena pleine d'espoir et lui chuchote de loin le sourire aux lèvres :

-« A très vite ma belle. On se retrouve très bientôt, je te le promets. »

01h17 : A une centaine de mètres du métro Lubyanka. Immeuble de Serguei.

-« Bien, nous sommes arrivés. Toujours d'accord pour monter chez moi ? » Dit Serguei en s'adossant au mur de son immeuble.

Enlevant le borsalino, Serguei découvre une jeune femme secouant ses cheveux flamboyants, les libérant au gré du vent d'automne. Un air incompréhension traverse alors le visage de Serguei alors que Lena sourit à pleines dents.

-« Que… » Balbutie Serguei.

Lena baisse la tête pour contenir un fou rire, alors que des bruits de talons parviennent à ses oreilles. Lena se retourne les yeux remplis d'hystérie et court vers une blonde qui affiche un sourire béat.

« Ca a marché Lena ! Je te l'avais dit ! Ca a marché ! » Dis-je en ôtant la perruque blonde empruntée à Lena.

Et oui, le fameux plan était le suivant : Echanger nos vêtements, prendre sa place dans la cage et sortir du club. A l'abri des oreilles dans un petit salon privé du club caché derrière des épais rideaux rouges, j'expliquai mon idée à Lena avec un petit sourire suffisant :

-« Ecoutes Lena, j'ai un plan. »

-« Je n'aime pas ce sourire Yulia, expliques moi. »

-« Nous allons échanger nos vêtements. »

-« Quoi ? »

-« Oui, tu as bien entendu. Tu cacheras tes cheveux et ton visage avec mon chapeau. Je prends ta place dans la cage, toi tu pars avec Serguei et je vous rejoins après !»

Lena me lançait un regard incrédule. Pour appuyer ma foi dans ce plan improvisé, je lui pris les mains et la regarde droit dans les yeux.

-« Tu me fais confiance ? » demandais-je convaincue.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, suspendues à ses lèvres, j'attendais sa réponse avec anxiété. _Et si je n'avais pas sa confiance ? Et si tout s'écroulait ici ?_ Lena ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. Les secondes défilent, à croire qu'elle prenait la plus grande décision de sa vie.

-« Je te fais confiance Yulia. On n'y va. » Elle me répond dans un souffle.

Nous nous changeons et réapparaissons dans le club, métamorphosées. Lena rejoint Serguei qui n'y voit que du feu. Au bout de quelques minutes de danses dans la cage, je m'étais dirigée vers la sortie. Arrivée aux portes, un vigil m'agrippa par le bras. Je le dévisageai faignant la bimbo offusquée.

-« Où vas-tu ? » Lance t-il.

-« Et bien, je m'en vais, elle est naze cette boite ! » Je réponds complètement désinvolte.

Le vigil me fixe d'un air profondément idiot et lâche prise. Je lui décoche mon plus beau sourire et tourne les talons vers la sortie. En sortant du club libre et libérée, je faillis courir un sprint jusqu'à Lena. J'aperçus ma belle rousse de loin qui enlevait mon borsalino.

-« On a réussi ! » Me dit Lena en sautillant vers moi.

Je lui souris comme une enfant qui a fait un mauvais tour à ses parents. Et le plus naturellement possible, nous nous étreignons. La sensation était fraiche, douce et sécurisante. J'étais bien dans ses bras. Nous nous séparons et Lena garde sa main dans la mienne, comme si nous faisions ça tous les jours. Je sens mes joues devenir rouges et je lance un regard vers Serguei.

-« Excuses moi pour cette mascarade Serguei, mais il ne fallait pas que tu sois au courant pour que ça marche. » Je me justifiai.

-« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a marché ? Je comprends rien Yulia ! » Me répond t-il avec un hoquet.

-« Ce n'est pas grave, merci d'avoir participé et rentre te coucher, tu en as besoin. Tes fameux cocktails ont l'air d'avoir eu raison de toi ! » Je souris à Serguei en notant qu'il commençait à changer de couleur.

Mon jeune ami russe tourne alors les talons et secoue sa main en signe d'au revoir, puis s'engouffre dans son immeuble chic. Lena et moi restons silencieuses quelques instants, se remémorant certainement les évènements précédents. Je venais de lui sauver une nouvelle fois la mise. Gratuitement, sans aucune arrière-pensée, seulement pour satisfaire mon addiction d'être auprès d'elle. La partie de moi qui m'avait tellement manqué était de nouveau complète, et cette fois-ci, je n'allais plus la laisser partir. J'inspire l'air frais de la nuit et me rend compte que ma main est toujours dans la sienne. Sentant encore le malaise m'envahir, je lui lâche la main et essaye de dire quelque chose :

-« Bon… Si nous rentions chez nous ? »

Lena se tourne vers moi, replace mon chapeau sur ses cheveux et acquiesce silencieusement. Nous commençons à marcher vers la bouche de métro sans prononcer un mot. Après quelques pas dans les couloirs bondés en ce samedi, je m'étais perdue. Impossible de m'y retrouver. Lena a un petit rire et, en me prenant la main, elle me chuchota :

-« Attends, je connais un raccourci. »

Pendant qu'elle m'entraine à travers les boyaux du métro moscovite, je sens que ma vie n'a jamais été aussi belle que maintenant. Ma main dans la sienne, mes yeux dans les siens, le son de sa voix lorsqu'elle sourit, tout. Tout est plus clair maintenant. Mon destin est lié à elle. Alors que je manque de bousculer quelques passants, je lâche sa main et ressens un vide presque instantanément. Des jeunes passablement éméchés et joviaux me bouchent la vue me contrariant à perdre Lena des yeux.

Moment de panique. Je tourne au premier couloir que je vois en continuant de la chercher des yeux. Une impasse vers une porte de service. _Mince !_ J'allais me rebrousser chemin quand soudain, je sens une main qui agrippe mon bras et me plaque contre le mur de céramique froid. C'est Elle. Lena se tient devant moi, les coudes pliés et ses deux mains en appui autour de mon visage, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Son regard pénètre en moi comme un poison incurable, une lueur inconnue traverse ses yeux ombragés par mon borsalino.

-« Te voilà… ! Je te ne perdrai plus… Et ceci, je n'en ai plus besoin.» Me dit-elle doucement tout en jetant mon chapeau un peu plus loin.

Moi, j'ai le souffle court et je me surprends à fixer ses lèvres rosées par le froid. Je baisse les yeux vers son cou un peu honteuse et sens mes joues se rembrunir. Une inspiration plus tard, je sens ses lèvres se presser doucement sur les miennes, une de ses mains capturant ma nuque. Heureusement que je suis fermement adossée contre le mur car je sens mes jambes se transformer en guimauves. Je réponds à son baiser d'une douceur exquise et place une de mes mains dans son dos pour reprendre appui tandis que l'autre se perdait dans les boucles de ses cheveux de feu. Approfondissant le baiser que j'attendais depuis trop longtemps, Lena gémit doucement. C'est maintenant une évidence : je ne vais plus jamais pouvoir me passer d'elle. Les secondes défilent, prisonnières du sablier du temps qui s'écoule pour moi au ralenti, toutes les deux suspendues hors du temps et de l'espace, nos souffles se calent à l'unisson. Forçant doucement l'entrée de sa bouche, c'est à mon tour de gémir sous l'incandescence du contact de sa langue avec la mienne, se sentant tomber dans les flammes du doux enfer qui s'ouvrait sous mes pieds.

Quelques instants plus tard, Lena rompit le baiser à bout de souffle et je me sentis en proie à un frisson à la fois glacial et brûlant me parcourant l'échine. Lena ria doucement, alors que je me rendais compte que j'avais gardé les yeux fermés. Je les ouvris pour découvrir ma belle rousse qui me souriait divinement.

-« Je ne compte plus te perdre non plus… » Lui répondis-je finalement.

Ma vie pouvait enfin commencée, l'ange de la mort ne m'emporterait jamais tant que je serai avec elle.


End file.
